Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) devices may include arrays of elements wherein the elements are operable between one or more driven and undriven states by the application of an actuation voltage. Depending on the particular microelectromechanical systems device, the elements may include interferometric modulators (IMODs), switches, Infra Red (IR) detectors, etc.
In some microelectromechanical systems devices, it may be necessary to have multiple arrays, wherein each array comprises only elements of a particular type, and wherein each element type requires a different actuation voltage. An example of such a device is the color IMOD-based display described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,040,937, which includes three sets or arrays of IMODs designed to switch between the colors red/black, green/black and blue/black. Each array of IMODS has a different actuation voltage.
Driving the elements in these multiple arrays between their undriven and driven states present a challenge because different actuation voltages are required.